


The boy who flew

by LaMusaCalliope



Category: Struck by Lightning (2012)
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Rain, Second Chances, Slash, What-If, new life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMusaCalliope/pseuds/LaMusaCalliope
Summary: [Struck By Lightning]DAL TESTO: "E, a proposito di fulmini, penso di aver sentito avvicinarsi un temporale, dovrei riuscire a tornare a casa prima che inizi a piovere; sembra proprio che debba rimpiazzare il mio ombrello.Infatti, appena esco da quella scuola che, per la prima volta, non mi sembra poi tanto infernale, vedo in lontananza un’enorme nuvola scura dalla quale scende luminoso un fulmine.Sto per compiere quel passo che mi avrebbe esposto alle prime gocce di pioggia, tra le mani diverse copie del giornale che è stato il mio successo, quando una voce mi blocca.«Ehi» urla qualcuno alle mie spalle. Mi volto solo, cercando di capire chi sia stato a chiamare, fortemente convinto che, chiunque sia, non stia cercando me.«Aspetta, ti do un passaggio sotto l’ombrello» ovviamente, mi sbagliavo."Ecco come ho sempre sperato che il romanzo terminasse.





	The boy who flew

_E, a proposito di fulmini, penso di aver sentito avvicinarsi un temporale, dovrei riuscire a tornare a casa prima che inizi a piovere; sembra proprio che debba rimpiazzare il mio ombrello._  
  
Infatti, appena esco da quella scuola che, per la prima volta, non mi sembra poi tanto infernale, vedo in lontananza un’enorme nuvola scura dalla quale scende luminoso un fulmine.  
Sto per compiere quel passo che mi avrebbe esposto alle prime gocce di pioggia, tra le mani diverse copie del giornale che è stato il mio successo, quando una voce mi blocca.  
«Ehi» urla qualcuno alle mie spalle. Mi volto solo, cercando di capire chi sia stato a chiamare, fortemente convinto che, chiunque sia, non stia cercando me.  
«Aspetta, ti do un passaggio sotto l’ombrello» ovviamente, mi sbagliavo. Non ho mai avuto un talento particolare nel capire i motivi che spingono le persone ad intrattenere una conversazione con perfetti sconosciuti, quindi rimango sorpreso quando capisco che la persona che aveva urlato stava parlando con me.  
Non è particolarmente alto o atletico, e ha una zazzera di ricci neri sopra la testa che, con tutta quell’energia e l’umidità nell’aria date dal temporale in arrivo, sono ancora più vaporosi e gonfi. Sembra un tipo solare, di quelli a cui non interessa delle cose che vanno male, ma solo di quelle belle. Già lo odio.  
«Non ho bisogno del tuo aiuto» dico, tirando su il cappuccio della mia felpa, e iniziando a camminare sotto la pioggia e stringendo al petto le copie del giornale. Quel tipo, però, sembra non aver sentito una parola di quello che ho detto, come se la mia voce fosse stata inghiottita dal rombo di un tuono, e mi raggiunge, l’ombrello di un’inquietante tonalità di rosa che protegge entrambi da quel temporale che sta diventando sempre più potente.  
«Io dico di sì. Tutti quei fogli si sarebbero rovinati sotto la pioggia, e sembrano importanti» alzo gli occhi al cielo, non rispondo, e lui lascia perdere. Sotto il suono della pioggia che ticchetta sulla stoffa rosa dell’ombrello, oltre il rumore dei tuoni, sento le sue dita che tamburellano una canzone sul manico di plastica. Non la conosco, ma quel rumore è quasi più ipnotizzante delle gocce che cadono.  
  
Siamo arrivati nel parcheggio della scuola; è quasi vuoto, come ogni volta che esco tardi dalla scuola. La mia auto, infatti, è l’unica parcheggiata in quella fila, vicino ad un albero dai rami lunghi, oltre ad un’altra più in là, di molto più nuova della mia. Dovrà essere di quel tipo…  
«Siamo arrivati» gli dico, solo per non averlo più intorno, anche se mancano ancora una ventina di passi. Mi volto a guardarlo un istante e lui mi sorride. Forse, penso, non ha mai smesso di sorridere, da quando si è avvicinato. Il fatto che la gente sorrida così spesso è una cosa che ritengo quasi inquietante. Voglio dire: sta piovendo a dirotto, un tuono si è appena abbattuto su un albero non tanto distante da noi, il suo ombrello è _rosa_ , e lui sorride come se tutto andasse bene. Non solo è inquietante, ma è anche irritante.  
«Posso accompagnarti anche fino alla macchina» inizia a dire, ma io smetto di ascoltarlo prima che lui finisca la frase, camminando a grandi falcate verso la mia auto, la testa china a proteggere le copie del giornale.  
Ho appena aperto la portiera, i fogli al sicuro sul sedile del passeggero, quando sento di nuovo quella voce irritante ma che ormai riconosco, chiamarmi con un “ehy!” fin troppo entusiasta.  
Ancora una volta, alzo gli occhi al cielo. Voglio solo andare da mia nonna a fare due chiacchiere e a leggerle la fine della storia!  
Mi volto nella direzione da cui proviene la voce: quello strano ragazzo è a pochi passi da me, e mi sta raggiungendo metà correndo e metà camminando, in un’andatura bizzarra che gli fa ondeggiare i ricci sulla fronte e davanti agli occhi. Sono di un colore strano, i suoi occhi; me ne accorgo quando è di nuovo di fronte a me. All’inizio, avrei detto che erano verdi, ma guardandoli bene ho notato che sono di una sfumatura tra il verde e il castano, tendenti all’ambra. Quel tipo è sempre più strano.  
«Che c’è adesso?» rispondo io, forse un po’ troppo scocciato, ma lui sembra non farci caso, il sorriso ancora sulle labbra.  
«Volevo solo presentarmi. Sono Andrew, mi sono trasferito questo semestre. Ti ho visto all’assemblea».  
 _Oddio._ Penso, poi mi porge la mano, quella che non è avvinghiata all’ombrello rosa che, di nuovo, copre entrambi da quel terribile temporale, e aspetta che il la stringa. Sbuffo, ma lo faccio, sussurrando un “Carson” che non sono sicuro lui abbia sentito, ma mi sorride, ancora, forse per la ventesima volta in quei dieci minuti.  
Lo ignoro ancora e salgo in macchina, chiudendogli lo sportello in faccia, pronto per il rituale di accensione. Ero arrivato all’ultimo passaggio, stavo per dare gas e partire, quando lui picchietta sul finestrino e mi saluta con la mano, il volto sempre più sorridente e irritante.  
«Ciao, Carson» dicono le sue labbra, ma non riesco a sentire la sua voce a causa della pioggia che batte forte sui vetri dei finestrini chiusi. Io alzo semplicemente una mano, distendendo le labbra in qualcosa di vagamente simile al suo sorriso.  
Alla fine dei conti, penso mentre passo dietro di lui che si incammina verso la sua auto, è stato gentile con me e questa non è una cosa che fanno tutti, qui.  
  
Esco dal parcheggio, dirigendomi verso la casa di cura, le copie del giornale sul sedile del passeggero fortunatamente asciutte.  
La testa mi pulsa al ritmo delle gocce di pioggia sul vetro della macchina. È stata una delle giornate più strane della mia vita: nell’arco di ventiquattro ore ho trovato un’amica, ho dato un senso ad un futuro che sembrava perduto e ho incontrato la persona più strana del mondo. Quasi sorrido al pensiero di quell’ombrello rosa, di quei capelli ricci e vaporosi e quegli occhi fuori dal comune, ma mi riprendo non appena vedo la casa di cura.  
Mi sbrigo a parcheggiare e a scendere dalla macchina, le copie del giornale ancora una volta strette al petto, proteggendole dalla pioggia incessante.  
Entro velocemente, e mi dirigo verso quella stanza che ormai è diventata una casa.  
Il ragazzo che volò deve finire di raccontare una storia.  



End file.
